


Forever Soon

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Damien (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash of mahogany catches my eye as I head toward the crosswalk.  There's enough of a curl to the tips of that hair to send a jolt of recognition down my spine, and my feet change their trajectory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 April 2016  
> Word Count: 612  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 13 challenge "Crossing Over"  
> Summary: A flash of mahogany catches my eye as I head toward the crosswalk. There's enough of a curl to the tips of that hair to send a jolt of recognition down my spine, and my feet change their trajectory.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU crossover that takes place nebulously after S5 of _Once Upon a Time_ and S1 of _Damien_. Consider everything for both shows up for grabs.  
>  Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The idea was to write a crossover with an OUaT character and another show. Because I'm utterly obsessed with _Damien_ right now, the crossover was obvious. And after seeing episode 05x19 "Sisters" this past weekend, it was even more obvious. The funny thing is, I may have created myself an odd little universe to keep playing in. We'll have to see how the muses feel about that. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** , who also supplied the title for me. <3

Well, I really just need to stop coming out into the "real world", as Emma sometimes still calls it. The non-magical world is a better way of saying it. These thoughts are pulling me off-track and I can't afford that any longer. We only just escaped the Underworld, and now we have to go off on some wild goose chase to get Rumpel back from New York City. I understand his need to connect with his boy, but really? This is getting old. Neal is dead and has moved on from the Underworld. Or maybe he never had to go there in the first place. I don't know and, quite frankly, I don't care. He had his chance to reconcile with Neal, to be the father he claims he's always wanted to be, but he chose power. Again and again.

A flash of mahogany catches my eye as I head toward the crosswalk. There's enough of a curl to the tips of that hair to send a jolt of recognition down my spine, and my feet change their trajectory. She is moving rapidly through the crowd, clearly comfortable in this cacophony of sound and smell and people. Even in the dirtiest and crowded of the villages in the Enchanted Forest, there were never this many people. The smells were similar, yes, but without the tang of the industrial and technological age that this world has. She wouldn't tolerate the insolence of these people and their self-entitled issues.

There's a flash of that hair again, this time with a raised hand, as if hailing a cab. She could disappear forever soon. I can't lose her. Not now. Not ever. Zelena would kill me if she knew…

But how is that even possible? She's-- She's not here anymore. We watched her face her fate, fearful of the outcome, but ultimately proud that she could move on positively, like Daddy did. Seeing that incandescent smile on her face for only the second time in my entire life was both a delight and the worst pain in my life.

My thoughts are derailed as I bump into someone. A sharp retort springs to my lips, but immediately dies as I see whom I've run into. "I-- Mother?"

There's a brief look of confusion on her face, then a polite smile -- one I remember rarely getting in my childhood -- tugs at her lips. She pats my hand as those dark, all-seeing eyes seem to consume me whole; eyes that feel darker, more world weary. And when she speaks, the inflections are similar, but not quite right.

"I fear you may have me confused with someone else, my dear."

"I'm sorry. You just remind me of-- of someone else."

"How long ago did you lose her?"

That brings me up short, and I can feel my forehead furrowing in confusion. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

She nods once, smile still in place. "I was just wondering when you'd lost your mother. I'd assumed…" She pauses then and cups my hand in both of hers. "Where are my manners? My name is Ann. Ann Rutledge."

"R-Regina Mills." The politeness of a reciprocated introduction kicks in just as strongly as if this really was Mother. "It--" How to explain to a stranger what happened with my mother? And _why_ do I feel the need to explain it to her anyway? "It was very recent. She's in a far better place now."

"I'm sure she is." Her head cocks slightly to the side as she studies my face again. "Why don't I buy you a cup of coffee? I've been told I have ears meant for listening."


End file.
